HER LIFE
by Rebel-Nee
Summary: Lucy leaves fairytail when natsu cheated on her lisanna but what if that was her fake identity? That she was really stronger than fairytail together? She is anju vermilion the Daughter of mavis and the dark wizard zeref..follow her story, her life.
1. Chapter 1

It`s been over 3 months since they have remembered me…they`re to "busy catching up" with notice me, huh "lu….cy…LUCY!"

MIRA`

"Huh…oh hi Mira-nee" (AN. lucy calls mira this because mira tells her to. :) ) "hey lulu, are you okay you were spaced out, here" I said passing lucy her strawberry milkshake. "Did you know all are strawberries are saved and shipped just for you and erza, Oops" oh dear lulu…I feel so sorry for you lisanna just isn't the same after the edolas accident she..just..sigh I fear she`s jealous of natsu`s relationship with you…(yes they were going out…) "mira I've decide to leave fairytail no one except you and wendy noticed me.."…"mira? "NOOOOOOOO NO YOU ARNT LEAVING IT WONT BE SAME WITHOUT YOU!" "HEY…

3 PERSON POV.

"HEY GUYS I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE ," everybody started listening to natsu who spoke "from now on me and lisanna are going out." "OI FLAME ASS WHAT ABOUT LUCE" Gray shouted.

LISANNA POV.

"HUH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING BOUT GRAY?" I said in a innocent tone

Lucy wont steal my natsu! I`ve tried to hard to get him back!

3 PERSON POV.(LOTS OF POVS!)

Everybody watched as lucy walked to natsu her bangs covering her face "NATSU YOUR GOING OUT WITH HER WE DIDN'T EVEN BREAK-UP! "YOU HURT LISANNA THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" "I DIDN'T TOUCH HER! I`VE KNOWN YOU LONGER!" "NO YOU HAVNT LISANNA KNEW ME FIRST"

"really natsu fine watch this…"lucy said opening a magic circle next to her which was pink. Showing a huge TV showing a girl with choclate brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a pink dress wandering around forest when a salmon-haired boy with a

Black and white scarf which looked like dragon scales bump into her and different images appeared of her and natsu then "hey luce.." "yeah natsu?" "when we`re older will you marry me?...

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…..OH NATSU YOUR HILARIOUS!"Gray laughed. "see?i knew you first" lucy said taking off her fairy mark . "sayonara fairytail"… she said walking out the door tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for following/favourite me and/or story! Buddy's!

Now without further ado I present HER LIFE.

I don't own fairytail sadly or else lucy wouldn't be single and be a dragon slayer! Muhhahahwaaaaah! Hiro mashima owns this apart from the plot .

As I walked out the doors of fairytail the tears I held in poured out dripping down my cheeks as loke forced open his gate his glasses twinkled in the dazzling hot sun,

"lucy are you sure about this betraying fairytail?"… "loke *sigh* they made me feel week not even knowing the real me.." "so you going there now?" yes…im going there….the only place im known for myself, "forced closure!open gate to neautral kingdom!unlock!" (lame name right~ wow how did I do that face?!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~

"im home mama papa" anju said as she entered the pink and blonde hair(her hair on the left is light blonde and right side bubblegum pink in pigtails) flowing from behind her to the side to her hips. She was wearing a white dress to her knees and white ballet shoes. "welcome anju will you be staying you know you wont get any older right?" said her father zeref " yes papa , im well aware" "wait….why are you here?" zeref said searching her mind to see what happened at the guild,

"oh…do you want to train for seven years?" "yes papa!" little did anju know he was planning to hurt fairytail..(this is just before s-class exams and also I wont write what happened at tenrou imagine cana went with someone else~ how do I do these faces!?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tenrou arc done-skipped training part sorry!~~~~~~

.

"7 years since I left huh? I wonder what theyre doing…." Lucy thought kicking the doors open natsu style~ everybody turned towards the door to see the light blinding there eyes a shadow stood in the middle they could identify it was a girl from the outside after the light faded a girl her in curly pigytails wearing starfires costume

From teen titans (same colour look it up)with a cute childish face leaving the guys drooling.. "hello minna-san.." she exclaimed suddenly natsu was infront of her, "what do you want?FIGHT ME!" "STOP SHOUTING ASH-FOR-BRAINS!" "ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" "NO ERZA-SAMA!"

"good"erza said continuing to eat her cake."there you go anju-san!welcome to fairytail!" mira said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~explanations done.

After a couple of months anju still refuses to join team natsu and fight well..natsu~(sweatdrop)also she`s a famous model and is #1 on the best girlfriend list,

"hey guys look at this"natsu said dropping down the sorcer magazine(something like that)it showed sabertooth top 5 with sting saying how anju is better off at sabertooth

"I mean she`s better with us she`s all emotionless and is like female rouge areyou blushing?...huh…rouge?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"END…OF VIDEO LOLZ!

Lucy blushed at this but didn't say anything. "OI BRAT`S LISTEN UP TEAM NATSU PLUS WENDY AND LUCY ARE OUR REPRESENTATIVES FOR THE GAMES!"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own fairytail…*sigh* so sad….

A TO Z FAIRYTAIL STUFF…

A  is for….aries "im sorry!"

B is for….bacchus "ur hate hangovers…"

C is for….charle "hmmhmp" …

D is for….dRuNk

E is for….erza

F is for….FIGHT!

G is for….guild

H is for…lucy harem "whoop whoop" "NANI!"*LOADS OF BLUSHING*

I is for….igneel!

J is for….juvia

K is for… karma fairytail just doesn't get enough do they?

L is for…. "LUCE!" "SHUT UP NATSU!" "AYE SIR!"

M is for….Makarov

N is for…Natsu

O is for….old lady at the games

P is for….party!

Q is for…hinsui of fiore?

R is for….rouge

S is for….stingy bee.

T is for….sakura Tree

U is for….ul

V is for…victory

W is for… "WATER LOCK!" "WHAT THE HELL?!

X is for Xavier (don no

Y is for….you enjoy?

Z IS FOR….ZERCY! "NO WAY IN HELL!" "WHY IS ZEREF FACE LIKE TOMATO?"


End file.
